Sakura Shoku
by Hem Ntjr Seth
Summary: Complete. It's spring in Japan and sakura trees are blossoming everywhere. But can romance blossom as well? One Shot [SetoxYami]


Authoress Sana- I was extremely bored when I wrote this, observing scenes in RAPAN's doujinshi where Yami blushes, so I hope that it isn't too random. I set this sometime after KC Grand Prix but before the Memory Arc, so that is why Seto calls Yami by his aibou's name.And "sakura shoku" is the japanese term for the shade of the sakura blossoms (cherry tree flowers), or in other words, the color of one's face when they blush. And yes I know that sakura blossoms also come in white. Enjoy my random fic.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**-Sakura Shoku-**

Pink. That was the color of renewal, of rejuvenation, of rebirth. And pink was anywhere and everywhere that the eye could see. Japan was well known for its elegant sakura trees that came to life in the spring, making even the gloomiest of days into enjoyable ones. And wherever a pink blossom fell, sadness drifted away with the gentle wind that carried the delicate flowers to the earth below.

Yami's blonde bangs swayed in the breeze as his slender fingers turned the faded pages of the novel that currently held his interest. His crimson eyes moved about the page in a graceful dance. First line, second line, third line, fourth line, fifth line, sixth. And then they jumped down to the next stanza, to the next rotation in this waltz of words. One, two, three, four, five, six. One two, three, four, five, six. One, two, three, four, five, six. One, two, three, four, fiv--

"What are you doing here, Yuugi?"

His eyes redirected to where the voice had come from and he sighed softly, finding that this atmosphere prohibited him to be stressed with the annoying person before him.

"Kaiba."

The brunette hated to repeat himself, "What are you doing here?" He was dressed in his infamous white trench coat, black muscle shirt, black slacks, boots and straps on his arms and legs.

Yami tore his eyes from the brunette and back to his book, "Since when do you care what I do in my free time?"

"So you're free, huh? Then I don't see why you'd mind if I joined you under this sakura tree."

Yami gave the CEO a questioning glance, "What do you want, Kaiba?"

He sat down in the cool grass next to the spiky-haired-teen and leaned back against the tree's trunk, "To enjoy the coming of spring just as you are, Yuugi. Is there something wrong with that?" His cerulean eyes locked with Yami's.

Yami released what sounded like a grunt, "With all that time that you spend in that little office of yours, I would have never guessed that you'd ever come outside to play."

"That's not funny, Yuugi."

He attempted to go back to reading, "It's quite amusing, Kaiba. Seeing as you stay inside all the time, I would have guessed that being the vampire that you naturally are, that such a season would cramp your style." He turned the page with grace.

Seto growled, "Listen Yuugi, stop being an a--"

Yami glared at the other male, "Ass? Kaiba, I'm just trying to read and enjoy this lovely day. In my opinion, you're the one being the ass. If you don't have a decent excuse for ruining my day, I'd appreciate if you went back to your normal life in the darkness and left me be."

But Seto wasn't going to just let Yami get rid of him that easily, "What on Earth are you reading anyhow?"

Yami sighed and closed the book, placing in on the green grass at his side, "It was Shakespeare until you came here and made it not so."

"Shakespeare. That doesn't seem like you, Yuugi. I would have expected Darwin, as you just love to explain how we all evolved from Egyptians in Africa."

Yami sneered, "Ha-ha, Kaiba. The Tamerans were a proud race of people."

The CEO blinked at that, "Tamerans?"

Yami blinked right back at him, finding it hard to believe that he knew something that the CEO did not, "That's what the Egyptians called themselves. Tamera means "the beloved land."

"Is that so? Fascinating," he replied with sarcasm.

"I've had just about enough of you, Kaiba. I demand that you leave this instant!"

"And if I don't?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you really enjoy tormenting me that much?"

"Come now, Yuugi. I don't enjoy tormenting you–when we're not playing a game."

"So it's a game, huh? Everything is a game to you? So then you seriously ticking me off is just a game?"

Seto smirked at him, "But of course. And I believe that I'm winning."

Yami was genuinely pissed off, "That's it!" He picked up his book and stood, glaring down at Seto in sheer frustration, "You're a prick and not worth my time." And then he walked off, his thin frame shaking in fury.

Seto only smirked, watching as a sakura blossom fell into Yami's hair. Suddenly, he found himself chuckling.

Yami turned his head to glare at Seto but quirked a brow instead, as he had not felt the flower, "What Kaiba?"

Seto just kept on chuckling, much to Yami's confusion and frustration, "What? What in Ra's name is so funny?"

Seto stood and walked over to Yami, "Sakura blossom."

Yami blinked, "What about the sakura blossoms?"

Seto smirked, "Sakura shoku. Your face is same shade as the blossom upon your head."

Yami reached up a hand and sure enough felt the soft petals of the flower in his hair. He quickly turned his head away as the CEO took it from his hair.

Seto opened Yami's book and placed the said blossom within it, preserving that moment of perfection. "And to think that if I had stayed in my 'little office', I would have never seen why spring is so intriguing, so beautiful."

Yami watched the CEO through the corner of his eye, "I--" And then out of seemingly nowhere, lips as soft as a sakura blossom brushed against his skin.

"This has been nice, Yuugi. Until summer, sakura shoku." And with that, the CEO walked away and was gone, leaving Yami all alone save for his book, the beautiful blossoms gliding down from the trees overhead. And what was the color on Yami's cheeks? But of course, pink.

-Owari-

* * *

Be so kind to leave me a review. Ja. 


End file.
